Knight Rider: Funeral Of a Friend
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Mike, Clark and the team mourn the loss of their friends and teammates Chloe Sullivan and Trinity Knight and they discover plans for the original KARR are stolen and they investigate the theft who is behind it. also included is a flashback to before the 2008 series episode Knight to Kings Pawn
1. Funneral Part I

_**Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 1: Funeral part 1_

 _A few days later: Angeles Abbey Memorial Park, Compton, California:_ Clark straightened his tie, as this was tough. Years ago he had lost his adopted father and then his biological father in Kansas, now both his sister and best friend were dead. He had known Chloe all of his life, but Trinity he had met when _FLAG_ agent Michael Knight had come to investigate Lionel Luthor during his Freshman year at _Smallville High School_. The two had met an FBI agent who was biologically both of Wilton Knight's family line and of the noble House of El, from his native Krypton. He frowned as he saw Lex Luthor there as well. Charles Graiman frowned at Lex.

"Who invited you?" He asked. Sarah, his daughter smiled. " _LexCorp_ offices requested an invitation for Lex, so Sandra Landers said," Sarah said. Charles frowned at Lex's security team who had guns trained on Charles. Both Lex and Charles heard a voice. "Call off your dogs, Lex," spoke Clark. Lex motioned with a hand and his armed security forces lowered their weapons.

"Chloe was my friend, and I am here to close that chapter in my life," Lex said, with a bemused smile on his face. Clark stared at the man who had been his best friend for some time.

"For some of us that are here, we are not just simply closing out a chapter in our lives, but we are here to celebrate family," Clark said. He then saw 17-year-old Michael Long walk up.

"Hello, Clark. My name is Michael Long. You may not know me but I heard of you," the young man remarked. Up walked Natalia Knight. "Yes, Lex. For some of us this is a celebration of family, and life. I've heard a lot about your company, and of you. I'll be keeping my eye on you," She said. One of Lex's guards raised his weapon, but Natalia had her gun out and pointed at Lex quicker than an eye. "Like Clark said, call off your dogs, Lex," She said. They then heard Wilton Knight speak, as he was walking up to them. "guys, please. This is a celebration. Put down your guns," Wilton said. Lex stared, perplexed at how young Wilton was, 40's maybe he thought to himself.

"I thought you were dead," Lex said. Wilton shook his head and smiled a wicked smile. "Reports of my death were premature. I was...traveling," Wilton responded. He knew he could not reveal where he was from, so both _Knight Industries_ & _Knight Industries Technology_ had released a public memo, reporting that Wilton had been vacationing in the Falkland Islands for the past few years. It was a cover story of course, manufactured by Charles Graiman, CEO of _Knight Industries_ for he knew no one must know that this Wilton had come from a reality known by our government as _The Mirror Universe_.

"Gentlemen, let's take our seats," said Pastor Bob Wilkins, who was a friend of Dr. Graiman. They all sat down and they stared at graves of both Chloe and Trinity. Trinity's was unique as it bore her name in English and ancient Kryptonian, as well as bearing the symbol of The House of EL and the _Knight Industries_ company logo. Chloe's bore her name and the _Queen Industries_ logo.

Bob spoke about the sanctity of human life and how the team had attempted to save the life of both Chloe and Trinity, but in the end had killed the man who had taken the life of both women. Charles got up and spoke about learning about Trinity from Elizabeth Knight, and had backed Trinity's choice to join the FBI, had learned about an investigation which ultimately lead her to meet both Michael Knight, and Clark Kent. Clark then got up and spoke about the kind of woman both Trinity and Chloe were, how they sought to do the right thing, even if it got them into trouble. The family and friends offered their condolences to Charles and Clark. Wilton smiled.

"What now?" He asked as people began to vacate. They then saw Clark kneel down by spot where Chloe's casket was and he picked up some dirt and it dropped it into the ground where his friend would be buried. He did the same for his sister. Natalia looked at him. "Why do you do that, Clark?" She asked. He smiled.

"It's a tradition from where I was born. I was born on Krypton but born on Earth. Going through some holodisks that my father left me, I discovered some traditions from Krypton that I carried over shortly before my adopted Father died," Clark said in a low voice. Natalia looked in shock.

"Your well known where I am from, Clark but all I've heard are stories. You are something else," She said. Clark stared at her. "Where are you from," He asked her. "A reality known as _The Conglomerate_ where a Russian mob controls the world. We had heard stories of a child from another planet with amazing gifts and abilities. You are one person that inspired the rebellion that is currently raging on my world," Natalia said. Clark smiled. "Glad I am known elsewhere," He said. Charles walked up to them.

"We're all going back to the SCC. Clark do you want to come see what _Watchtower_ did to the SCC?" Charles said. Clark smiled, then nodded. Charles, Natalia, Michael Long, and Clark rode in a limousine back to the SCC.

Sarah smiled at all of them. "Welcome back. How was the funeral?" She asked. She had stayed at the SCC to set up the _Foundation._ She then brought up the big board.

"She connected us with the _Watchtower_ servers and vice versa." Charles said. Clark walked over to KARR, and then saw the schematics for the first one. "When was that built?" He asked. Charles smiled sadly. "Lionel Luthor and Wilton started construction on that one in 1981, finished it in 1982. They tried to finish it for a military contract. But a technician re-programmed the vehicle for self-preservation, but we didn't learn about this until 7 people were dead during a demonstration of the vehicle. Wilton cut his deal with Lionel and then had Devon Miles contract me and my company to build a duplicate but this one had safeguards built in. This was the first _KITT_ , titled the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_. After the _Knightfall_ protocol which temporarily shut down _FLAG_ , I shut down KITT, but kept the AI, and with the help of Trinity Jean Knight, developed an online cloud system for both KARR & KITT. When Trinity began to recreate KARR, she knew I was updating the vehicle in an attempt to restart FLAG, and I discovered a young marine named Michael Tracer, and enlisted him for the _KARR project_ but a marine cybernetic tech code named Black Canary reprogrammed the car, again forcing me to shut down another KARR. I discovered later that Michael Tracer was originally born Michael Knight who was brought here from the reality known as the _Mirror Universe._ I assigned the young man to be the driver of my KARR, which was finally finished in 2008, but by that time, Marines were dead. I shut down the _KARR Project_ and started with the _KITT Project_. CIA agent Alex Torres took over direction of the SCC and planned on re-creating KARR," Charles said. Clark nodded. They then heard a voice behind them.

"My name is Alex Torres and your all under arrest," spoke a woman who flashed a FBI badge. They were then surrounded by FBI agents with guns drawn. Natalia pulled out her own gun to protect her newfound friends.

"Under who's authority," she asked. They then heard a voice they never thought they would hear.

"Mine," spoke the voice of Garth Knight…

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Project KARR Part 1

Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 2: Project KARR

Michael Long stared as the FBI agent un handcuffed him. They were at an FBI office that was set up similarly to the SCC. Wilton greeted everyone.

"why the deception?" Natalia asked Alex Torres. Torres nodded her brunette head toward a man walking in. Charles looked at the man with disdain. He had known the man ever since Devon Miles had told him about him. It was Garth Knight.

"I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary. The SCC has been compromised, so the local FBI office recreated the SCC for us," Garth said as they were surprised to see him.

"Garth! Who let you out?" Clark asked. "Garth is reformed after serving 10 years of a 20-year prison sentence when he built and used Goliath to steal updated missiles from a government location. He had both of the Knight 3000's shipped here when we were arrested. He'll be leading the team missions as I'm leaving to head Knight Industries," Wilton said. The team looked in stunned shock.

"Will, are you sure?" Charles asked. Wilton nodded at his friend.

"You'll take over as Executive Director of the Foundation for Law And Government, but Garth will assign the missions provided you authorize it," Wilton said. Charles nodded in sadness.

"All right guys, the SCC has been compromised so all your assets and files as well as the Knight Industries vehicles have been moved here," Alex Torres said, straightening her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. One of her assistants looked at the computer and saw massive files being downloaded.

"We have a problem," He said. Michael Long stared at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The assistant pointed to the Foundation website. Clark stared at it.

"Guys, files are being downloaded to an off-site location," Clark said. He then brought it up on the big monitor. He then inputted a password.

"What are you doing, Clark?" Natalia asked.

"Downloading these files to the Fortress of Solitude's computers. They are immune to hacks," Clark said.

"Are you doing this?" Charles asked Garth. The other man held his hands up in his own defense.

"All of my teams are not active," Garth responded. Michael stared at him.

"Can we find out what's being stolen?" Alex asked. Natalia smiled wickedly.

"The files for the original Roving Robot," she said as she narrowed down the files being downloaded.

"The one we built in 1985? Wilton and Lionel built it but the design was begun in the 1960's while Lionel, Wilton, Thomas Wayne and Jonathan Kent went to college at the University of Kansas," Charles said.

"How do you know?" Alex asked. Clark smiled and folded his muscular arms over his chest.

"Years ago, I stole a Kryptonian crystal from Lionel and discovered he had plans for KARR," Clark finally said.

"Jonathan Kent, before his death had called me to inform me of Clark's find, and yes, Lionel had plans for the car, because he and Wilton were working on the prototype together," Charles said.

"Do we have verified proof that Wilton and Lionel worked on the car together?" Alex asked. KARR's voice modulator came up on the big screen.

"Wilton had video files of the construction of the very first Knight Industries vehicle, as well as other footage from back then," KARR said. Charles motioned to the big screen and KARR hacked into the FBI data files and found several that were Knight Industries related.

"Why did the FBI have files on Wilton Knight?" Wilton asked. Alex gulped and then spoke. "Wilton was a very powerful man, who made his own way when it came to business and justice. He had a law degree from Stanford University and hired the best lawyers in the country to help him build the Foundation for Law And Government in the 1980's but didn't have something offensive in his war on crime. That's when he came up with the idea for a vehicle which would be completely autonomous and could drive itself and could think. His computer division came up with the brain that would become KARR. Lionel came in and offered more resources that Wilton didn't have. We can view those files if you want," Alex said as she smiled her pretty smile at the much younger Michael Long.

"KARR, activate the footage," Michael said after a minute...

To Be Continued...


	3. Project KARR part 2

_Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 3: Project KARR part 2_

 _1989: Lionel stared at the prototype that Wilton Knight, and his own company had just finished building which they finished in 2 months, a month earlier than the contract that Knight Industries was under contract for. Wilton had paid 5 Million Dollars for LuthorCorp technicians and labor. Wilton's team had taken out everything that was in a Firebird Trans-Am and had rewired the car for space for the computer and hard drive space to fit inside the car. The engine they had built was a customizable turbine engine that Knight Industries had built into a fleet of planes that they had tried to sell to the major airlines but when the airlines were trying to take the planes and market them as their own, Wilton shut it down and the airplane industry now refused to do business with Wilton. This was 3 years ago, and now Wilton was under contract with the Military to build a prototype car that could be made into a smaller tank. Wilton had started the project in 1982 but was stopped by a hiring freeze at the time. Lionel Luthor, His old college Roommate had come along and offered for both to build the prototype together._

 _Lionel moved to the main building of the Knight Estate, where Wilton had offered to build the prototype so there would be no prying eyes from world governments or Wilton's enemies. Lionel then saw a girl in the library as he walked past it. The girl looked to be about 10 years old, and very pretty. She was athletic looking for her age._

 _"Hello, May I help you?" He asked. The girl turned and stared at him then looked back to the courtyard where the prototype was._

 _"What are you building?" She asked. "A prototype that will save lives and make our lives easier. What is your name?" he asked her. The girl smiled sadly. "I am Trinity Jean Knight. I am the daughter of Elizabeth Knight. I don't know who my biological father is, but Elizabeth says I am the daughter of the man out in the courtyard, but she keeps me hidden from him," the girl said. Lionel stared at her and offered his hand._

 _"My name is Lionel Luthor and I knew Wilton back in college. Did your mother ever describe your biological father?" He asked her. She looked at him and shook his hand wearily and she looked at him._

 _"She said he was a drifter trying to make his way to a place called Smallville, but he was placed here in California. They had a fling, she claimed, and the man left behind some technology not of Earth. Wilton wants to incorporate some of that technology into that vehicle you are building," Trinity said. Lionel then produced a picture of her with red eyes and near the pictured girl was a stylized S in an octagonal shape. Beside it was text in an alien language._

 _"I was given this picture drawn by someone who has threatened me and my family. My son Alexander is your age. He's here in the living room. Would you like to meet him?" Lionel asked. She nodded. The two walked into the living room where a boy dressed in a uniform of a private school sat. He stood up. Trinity noticed the boy's red hair. The boy looked at Trinity._

 _"Lex, I'd like you to meet Trinity Jean Knight, a daughter of my friend Wilton," Lionel said. He then heard the butler come in._

 _"Master Lionel, a telephone call for you," James Preston, Wilton's Butler said. He gestured to the phone that was on a coffee table. He picked it up._

 _"Hello, Lionel. Do you know who this is?" The voice said. Lionel gulped because he knew the voice. It was his own that belonged to his Mirror Universe duplicate that had come over on the train that had been discovered and had been investigated by the vigilante known as Batman. The vigilante had discovered there was a displacement field and that some people had fled the scene, duplicates of people here. One of those doppelgängers was Lionel Luthor. The other Lionel had threatened his wife Lillian and his son. He had given Lionel future tech to communicate with an agent of his which turned out to be his abandoned daughter Lutessa Luthor. His doppelgänger had told him to order his daughter to time travel to this time to corrupt the car that he and Wilton were building._

 _"Yes, I know who this is," He said. He spoke quietly so as to not disturb either his son or the alleged daughter of Wilton Knight, as the two children were talking. Lex was a couple of years younger than Trinity._

 _"how is it coming along?" The mysterious voice said. Lionel spoke, "We're nearly done with Phase 1. Phase two, applying the Molecular Bonded Shell will be next week. Phase 3, the programming of the car will be the week after. Then I will send Tess in," Lionel said._

 _"Send Tess in now so she can take her guise of Cybernetic Technician April Curtis. The real April Curtis is out of the country helping Queen Industries get set up in Moscow. No one will know the difference because Tess underwent a high grade facial reconstruction to make her look exactly like Dr. Curtis. I'll connect you now," The Alternate Lionel Luthor said. Lionel heard a click as if the phone hung up then he heard a woman's voice speak._

 _"Mercer, Is this Lionel?" The female voice said. Lionel spoke an affirmative in a whisper. He gave an activation code for a Time displacement Teleporter and he moved into the bathroom and the room filled with light and a red haired 30-year-old woman appeared. She was dressed in the White Coveralls of the Knight Industries Technicians that they wore._

 _"I'm set. I'll help finish the car, but then I'll miss-program the car," Tess said. Lionel nodded, and she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, father, everything will be all right," Tess said. Lionel nodded and he cut the communication. He then stared at the children with a look of grim determination._

 _"Let's go and see what your father built shall we?" Lionel said. He walked Trinity and Lex out to the courtyard where Wilton Knight and some Generals stood looking over a Firebird Trans Am..._

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. The KARR peoject part 3

Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment)

Chapter 4: Project KARR part 3

Wilton stared at the joint chiefs as KARR was nearly complete. He then stared at the red headed technician who was a Knight Industries tech.

"What's Your name?" The elderly Knight asked her as he had never seen her before. "Dr. April Curtis," Tess said smiling one of her disarming smiles.

"Did Lucius hire you?" He asked referring to Lucius Scott, his HR director. She nodded. He nodded at her to carry on. She climbed into the Trans-Am and removed from her coveralls a red Crystal and she placed it next to the programming controls. She flipped the switch and the car's dash began to flash and light up crazily. The dashboard then relit up normally, but there was a new function on the vehicle's #1 monitor that popped up which was a Dimensional Descrambler which lit up and then faded out. Lionel Luthor walked up to her and stared at the dashboard.

"Did the subversive program take place?" He whispered to her. She nodded. "It will help get rid of Mr. Franklyn," She said. The young woman climbed out of the modified Trans-Am.

"When will you program the car for Self-Preservation?" He asked her. She smiled wickedly at her father.

"Tonight. I met a guy and started dating him. He wants to make love to me tonight, so I'll do it in the car," Tess said. She stared at her father. He smiled wickedly at her.

"After this, I want you in our Tokyo office out of the public eye," Lionel said. Tess nodded. The two separated, as if they had never known each other. In walked the driver, Ken Franklyn. He smiled at Lionel and Lionel simply nodded at him.

"Mr. Franklyn, please be careful with the prototype. It's one of a kind," Lionel said. The man turned and looked at Lionel whom he had just walked past.

"And you are?" Ken asked. "Lionel Luthor, one of the designers of KARR,"Lionel said.

"I will be careful with her," Ken said. "Him," Lionel corrected him. Ken then moved to the car. He then pressed an overhead panel that had buttons on it and he keyed in his security code and the car came to life.

"I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot, the prototype of the car of the future. How may I serve you?" KARR intoned. The vehicle then lit up and was gone...

The Mirror Universe-Knight Estate: KARR arrived and as his pilot climbed out. "what just happened?" Ken asked. KARR was silent as when they left they were in a laboratory but here they arrived in a courtyard.

"I have no idea, Mr. Franklyn," KARR said.

Our reality-Wilton stared at the spot where his multi-million-dollar prototype had stood and was now instantaneously gone without it's driver.

"What the hell just happened?" Wilton said as his team that had built KARR looked dumbfounded at the missing prototype that had taken the last 10 years to develop build. He looked for the pretty redhead that was the programming supervisor of the KARR project.

"Where is Dr. Curtis?" He asked. Lionel feigned ignorance. "I have no idea, Wil. The Joint Chiefs will be here soon," He said. Tess walked back in surprised to see the car gone. That program, the Dimensional descrambler wasn't supposed to activate with the user's authentication code assigned to the tech team or the driver.

"What's going on?" She asked. Wilton glared at her. "You tell me, Dr. Curtis," He asked her. I was instructed to install a new program before installing the new programming protocols into the vehicle's CPU. The program was a part of the LuthorCorp progress on the hard drive. Somehow the program got tied into the pilot's access code," she confessed to Wilton.

"What was it, Lionel?" He asked. "I was threatened with my wife's death unless I installed a subversive program into the vehicle. I asked Dr. Curtis to install it. Somehow it got tied into the user's access for the car. I have no idea where the car or it's driver is," Lionel said.

"Any way to locate the computer's ID?" Wilton asked. He gestured to "April Curtis".

"KARR was designed with a unique one of a kind bio-filter chip that can be tracked but we have no idea where Mr. Franklyn and your prototype is, but we can scan the dimensional matrix," Tess said, as files came up on the computer. The computer began to spark and smoke as too much data was overloading the Windows 2.0 computer. Then a graph came up showing various computer images of the Earth. One lit up. A short biographical database came up. This Universe was a militarily run by a duplicate of the United States that called itself the United Empire Of America that was controlled by an Emperor.

"Crap, Your Mr. Franklyn is in trouble,"Tess said.

"Any way to contact him?" Lionel asked. She shook her head. Wilton then motioned for a tech and sent the young man to get something from his safe. Moments later the young man came back with a device that bore an image of a sword piercing the USA Canada.

"A few months ago The FBI contacted the mysterious vigilante known as Batman to investigate a train that crashed on train tracks that were abandoned in Phoenix Arizona. The train had varying types of technology but Wayne Enterprises sent us this one. It's a transmitter using Morse code. Theoretically we could use it to contact Ken KARR," Wilton suggested. Lionel nodded, and then thought about it.

"But won't denizens of that reality discover it?" He asked. Tess looked at her father and Wilton.

"What choice do we have?" She asked. Both men nodded and she began to hack into the communications device and it began to emit a pulse….

To be Continued


	5. Franklyn

_**Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

 _Chapter 5: Franklyn_

Ken looked around the abandoned estate of Wilton Knight.

"Where are we?" He asked. He began to walk around with KARR following close behind him.

" _I have no idea,"_ KARR responded back. They saw hanging on one side of the estate guest house a red colored flag with an image of a sword plunged through the USA. He turned and saw more flags bearing the same logo.

"What do you suppose that is," Ken gestured to the flag.

" _I have no idea Mr. Franklyn, but I've hacked into comms terminals that are like the Foundation and discovered that here, where ever here is, that Wilton Knight is commander of a tri-state area of California, Nevada, Arizona. The title used is Regent, a government title just below Governor. The Regent was just made aware of our arrival,"_ KARR said. Ken cursed under his breath. He climbed into KARR and they began to drive.

"So, what do we do," Ken asked. " _I detected a meteor hit in a town called Smallville, Kansas, and the radiation from it is far reaching. Might I suggest we investigate?"_ KARR suggested. Ken pressed down on the accelerator and they were gone.

4 days later-Smallville, Kansas, KARR pulled up. Ken looked at the swarms of agents around the crashed ship that carried a 3-year old child. Ken stared as KARR printed out a badge bearing the _Federal Bureau of Intimidation_ logo. He put the badge in the clear plastic cover and in his wallet.

"What is all this?" Ken asked. KARR responded, " _it looks like a meteor shower hit and destroyed this small town. This version of the FBI will bury this from the populace it controls. We must be careful not to be discovered,"_ KARR said. A case opened which revealed a comlink shaped as a watch. Ken quickly put on the digital watch. He stepped out of the the firebird and flashed his badge. The two FBI agents waved him threw and he began to look at the skid marks _something_ left behind. He then noticed the black man who was nearby. He then noticed the yellow Crystal on the ground. He picked it up. He put it in his jacket. The black man followed him back to KARR.

Ken then felt it. The pulse. He then stared at the #2 monitor and he stared as it was a pulse followed by a beeping sound.

"What is that?" Ken asked. KARR answered, " _it's a return beacon back home,"_ KARR said as he scanned the pulse.

"So, how do we get home," Ken asked. KARR began scanning at a hyper speed scanning the pulse that would lead them home….

 _Our reality, Los Angeles,_ LA cop Michael Long smiled as he put on his police uniform. He was the youngest cop to join the LAPD. His new partner Eugene Muntzie smiled at him.

"Are you Michael Long?" Muntzie asked the younger cop. Mike nodded. "I need your help with a case. I hear you're the youngest officer to rise the ranks. I've got a deal for you. You help me with a sting operation and you won't be a beat cop any longer," Eugene asked him. Michael smiled. "What's the deal?" Michael asked him.

"You join me on this case and your automatically be granted the title of _Lieutenant_. Was asked by the CEO of _Knight Industries_ to investigate a woman named Tonya Walker who is the Executive assistant to Wilton Knight, the founder of the company. CEO Charles Graiman hired us to hunt Tonya down and find the millions she stole from the company. I have authority to go anywhere she goes. Captain Stevens approved my authority. You were recommended by her. She likes you, even though your engaged to that singer Stevie," Eugene said. Michael smiled.

"Sure, Muntzie," Mike said….

 _To Be Continued…._


	6. Tonya

_**Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 6: Tonya

 _LA, California:_ The young woman smiled as she looked at the _Knight Industries_ dossier with her name on it. She had been hired as Wilton's personal assistant, but she had limited access. She had heard about a multi-million-dollar prototype that had vanished with its test pilot, but the gentleman had not allowed her access to the site since liaisons from the Army was on the estate for a test of the prototype. She opened her wallet out of her purse to see a picture of her lover, Cameron Zachary who had ordered her to attempt to steal the prototype. She saw Lionel Luthor and a team working on an odd but old piece of technology from a train wreck that was kept private from the populace of the US and the world.

"Mr. Luthor," She said nodding at the man. He turned and looked at her and frowned. "Miss Walker, what brings you here? I thought you were off," He said, his voice had a disapproving tone it that Tonya could not mistake.

"I just came to pick up my notes. I turned in my resignation to _Knight Industries_ Human Resources today. What is that?" She asked pointing to the device, wondering what it was.

"It was recovered from a train wreck discovered by _The Batman_ at the Government's request. _LuthorCorp_ requested this technology and now we are using it to track down our missing prototype," He said with the same disapproving tone. She then saw a technician grab a user's guide and saw the image of the Terran Empire on it.

"That's not from here, is it?" She asked. Lionel smiled.

"No, it's not. It's a communications device from another reality, but not that your going to remember it," Lionel said, again smiling.

"What are you talking about," Tonya asked. She then felt a needle go into the back of her neck and they she blacked out.

 _Mirror Universe-_ Ken stared at KARR. "Anything yet as to how we get home," He asked. The vehicle responded negatively. KARR then began to detect the alien Morse Code transmissions, as well as detecting a black man running near them.

" _Mr. Franklyn, I am detecting a beacon that will open a portal that will take us to our native reality,"_ KARR said, _"I am also detecting an African American male moving toward us,"_ KARR continued. Ken turned around and saw the muscular black man.

"We gotta go!" Ken said climbing into the car and He pressed down on the accelerator as the wormhole opened and the car flew through. The black man, a criminal here, named CJ Jackson, was caught by one of the tendrils from the wormhole and was carried through…..

 _Our Reality…Los Angeles, California._ KARR came to a complete stop and Ken climbed out to see CJ Jackson. CJ looked at him and then shot him,

"You cop! I hate cops!" CJ screamed as he shot him 4 more times. He then saw an unused car nearby and shot in the driver's side window and climbed in and drove off. Ken stared at CJ as he clutched his chest. He was losing blood.

"KARR, save me," he breathed. The vehicle's red scanner scanned his life signs. " _Why should I? you should have stayed inside of me. But now your dying, and there's not a thing I can do for you,"_ KARR said.

"Call an ambulance at least," Ken begged. The vehicle then began to call a local ambulance service. He then sent out over the _FLAG_ mobile line an SOS.

 _2 hours later: Knight Estate:_ Wilton stared at the vehicle in utter disgust and disappointment. Devon stared at his friend.

"So, you refused to get Mr. Franklyn medical treatment and you let a fugitive from another reality escape. KARR, this is not what we expected of you," Wilton said berating the car for its foolish and selfish behavior.

" _Your expectations don't concern me, Wilton,"_ KARR fired back. Devon Miles walked in and stared and the uncharacteristic language coming from the AI.

"Dr. Graiman would like a word with you, Wil," Devon said. Wilton nodded at his friend. He walked in to see the younger man who was in a lab working on an improvement for KARR.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Graiman?" Wilton asked. Charles nodded. He motioned for the young woman to come forward.

"I found out that this woman was in the prototype with her boyfriend engaged in, shall we say, inappropriate physical activity. She miss-programmed the car during the act of sexual intercourse. I learned about Ken's shooting. I wanted to inform you about it, and wonder what to do with KARR now?" Charles Graiman asked. Wilton stared at the pretty redhead.

"What's your name, Young lady?" He asked her. She looked at him. "April Curtis, sir," the woman said.

"I understand you are getting a degree in Cybernetics, am I correct," Wilton asked. She nodded. "Unless you do something to correct the behavior I can't have you work for _Knight Industries,_ but what I can do is pay for your schooling to get your degree," Wilton said. She nodded and then hugged the elderly man and walked out. Lionel came in and nodded at her. "I want you at the airport and in Tokyo as soon as possible," Lionel said. She nodded, and Lionel went in to see Wilton talking with the head scientific lead, Dr. Charles Graiman.

"Wilton, I just ran into April Curtis. I understand She was fired," He said. Wilton then gestured to Charles.

"Lionel Luthor, Dr. Charles Graiman. Lionel is providing technical expertise and technicians and money," Wilton said, making introductions.

"Considering Miss Curtis was a _LuthorCorp_ technician & that the car was programmed incorrectly, I would respectfully suggest that we terminate the _LuthorCorp_ / _Knight Industries_ deal and we build a safer vehicle," Charles said. Wilton thought about it and nodded. Lionel stared at Wilton and then turned and walked away. Charles smiled at his friend.

"I want the _FLAG_ project suspended until we find a new pilot for the newer car. Charles, I want you as CEO of _Knight Industries_ to oversee the project. Devon Miles will be the Executive director of the new car and _FLAG_. Devon will work with you on the project. I will handle the deactivation of the KARR project," Wilton said. A technician walked in. "Sir, Trinity Jean Knight is gone as is the prototype," the technician said.

"Who is this Trinity Jean Knight?" Wilton said. They then heard a woman's voice. "My daughter. I took advantage of a drifter that was on his way to Kansas where Mr. Luthor came from. I'm sorry," She said.

"We need to find both, or my enemies will discover both and use them against me," Wilton said…

 _To Be Continued…._


	7. Future Tense

_**Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 7: Future Tense

5 years later: Michael stared at the debris. He had been a cop who had been shot by assassin Tonya Walker but his name had been changed to Michael Knight and he had been paired with the successor to _The Knight Automated Roving Robot,_ which was titled _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and they had just found and fought a resurrected KARR, and they had survived but had failed with a mandate to bring the car in for dismantling but the corrupted AI of KARR forced a battle in which ultimately he "died".

" _Michael, the cleanup crews are on their way. Mr. Miles and Mr. Graiman are also enroute to our location,"_ spoke the Boston twang of the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ , a modified 1992 Firebird Trans Am. Michael grumbled but was also surprised. Dr. Charles Graiman, CEO of Knight Industries was on his way. It was unusual for the 40-something CEO to visit a city after a mission. He was usually the ones giving the assignments to Devon Miles, Executive Director of _The Foundation for Law And Government_ , or FLAG, a non-profit government branch which was started by Wilton Knight back in the 1960's. Graiman had taken over the reins of Knight Industries following the death of Wilton Knight.

"And I don't need you to remind me that we are not to be here when the cleanup crew shows up, right," Michael said climbing into the car, and pressed the _"Pursuit Mode"_ button and they were off and gone before the clean up team showed up.

Charles Graiman climbed out of the limousine and surveyed the destroyed earlier prototype of KARR. He had just gotten married and his wife was expecting her first daughter. He frowned as Dr. Bonnie Barstow motioned to her team to begin cleanup of the parts of the car. He then saw the Central Processing Unit of the Roving Robot.

"Dr. Barstow kindly bring me the hard drive of that vehicle," he gestured to the hard drive. She put on some gloves and bent down and picked up the still-active hard drive. Charles smiled.

"Dr. Graiman, it's still turned on," Bonnie noted. Charles nodded. "I know it's still turned on, Dr. Barstow. I need it active to reformat it," Charles said. He frowned as Dr. Barstow put the still functioning AI into storage bag that self-sealed.

"I want Sky-1 and the recovery team here within the hour before the news media starts hounding us," Charles said. The team began to make a big circle around the debris of the car. He moved toward his limousine as Sky-One appeared above them. He then stared at the beeper on his belt. He then looked at the prototype Smartphone He had been given to test an Apple smartphone. He saw a name he thought he recognized, Lucius Fox, CEO of _WayneTech_ , a branch of _Wayne Enterprises_.

"Charles, it's Lucius. Mr. Wayne needs one of your prototype turbine engines, preferably shipped ASAP. Mr. Wayne would also like to meet with your Operative, Mr. Knight," Lucius said. Charles nodded and then hung up. He then placed another call, but this one to Michael.

"Michael, it's Charles. I need you to drive to Houston, Texas to search for a missing child. Bonnie will be along after I get her help with a project. She'll help you & KITT when she's done," Charles said. He motioned for a technician to come toward him. After a few minutes He smiled at Bonnie and the technician.

"I need both of you to go to Gotham City and meet with _Wayne Enterprises_ CEO Bruce Wayne to transfer a prototype Turbine that was originally supposed to be installed in KARR, but the engine was still being built. Bruce will have his own technicians meet you. This is vital and classified as _Top Secret_ and you cannot discuss it with anyone," Charles said. Bonnie nodded and Robert Thomas, the other technician nodded.

Houston, Texas, Michael steered KITT into a friend's home. He stared at the woman, a friend of "Michael Long" that he became re-acquainted with years ago. The woman's name was Emily Williams, and She had liked Michael Arthur Long but Michael had gotten engaged to Stephanie Mason who later was killed by criminal masterminds sometime after he had become Michael Knight. He had reconnected with Emily sometime after the woman had been widowed, her husband being killed in a freak chemical accident. He walked up and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. She had brown eyes, dark hair, was in excellent condition and was extremely attractive.

"Emily, what's up?" He asked as the two embraced, surprised to see her. She motioned for him to follow her in. She motioned toward her back yard. He started to open the sliding door to the back door, but she stopped him.

"My step-son is missing. He found a device in the back yard when I bought the house and I glanced out to see him and then He was gone. I stepped out and saw a body outside. It was mine, but it was dead," Emily said. He then heard a beep come over his watch. " _Michael, I'm detecting a small energy wave coming from the back yard,"_ KITT said. They stepped outside in the back yard as an energy wave blasted against them. Emily stared as she had landed on top of Michael and she quickly got off him. They then saw a device that bore the logo of _Wayne Enterprises_ but bore the name _WayneTech._ Michael stared at the device.

" _Michael, that device is sending a tracking wave transmitting somewhere. It may allow us to find Miss Williams's step-son,"_ KITT said. Emily stared at the watch with a look of wonder. "Who is that?" She asked. Michael and Emily walked out, and She saw the Firebird with the red scanner that tracked left to right and back again.

" _I am The Knight Industries Two Thousand, but you may call me KITT. I am the vehicle of the future,"_ KITT said in his prissy Boston twang. Emily stared at the car.

"Are you related to a Wilton Knight?" She asked KITT. Michael stared at her. "How do you know Wilton?" He asked her. "I took an Economics class at Stanford University and he came in and gave a lecture on how to both save money and make money. He offered my father a job with his company, _Knight Industries_ shortly before he passed away. He had commented at the time on a project he had started with a college buddy of his named Lionel Luthor that was going to be sold to the government. The project was top secret. I understand some Generals were killed at that time," She said.

KITT spoke, " _Michael, I never knew Lionel Luthor was involved in the KARR project. We just destroyed KARR before we were sent here to Houston. One of our upcoming assignments is to investigate a death at LuthorCorp,"_

Michael frowned. "yeah KITT, but we need to focus more on finding her step-son,"

"Neither did I pal. Sounds like this was something we will need to talk with Charles about first. But we need to discover what this device is that was sent over, and is it related to Bruce Wayne," Michael continued. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed Charles.

"Charles, it's Michael. We found a device while talking with the girl who claimed her step-son went missing. A device appeared through a wave of temporal energy. It bears the _Wayne Enterprises_ logo but the name on the device is _WayneTech_. Do you want us to bring it in?" Michael asked. He heard Charles give him a negative response.

 _Chicago, Illinois-_ Knight Enterprises: The young woman stared at the car her team had just built. She then heard a warning klaxon go off.

"Miss Knight, we have an intrusion from somewhere else," One of her scientists said. The young woman turned with a look of surprise. She stared at the prototype her team was building.

"Where did the incursion take place?" She asked, her tone cold and controlled. The young man stared at her and turned back to the monitor and finally said, "Houston Texas, Ma'am like the one the vigilante known as Batman encountered in Phoenix, Arizona in 1983. It's a piece of technology from the other reality that Batman uncovered, but this technology is not _Knight Industries_ tech, its from _Wayne Enterprises,"_ the man said.

"When will KARR be finished," She asked. The lead scientist smiled. "The artificial intelligence chip will be done in two days and be installed as soon as the programming parameters are set," He said.

"Good. Do me a favor Sam and do not make the same mistakes my father did," the woman said. She then heard a voice over the intercom.

"Miss Knight, there is a miss Devon Miles from Ireland to see you. She is set to take over the _Foundation for Law And Government_ next week," spoke the female security guard.

"Send her through," the woman said. In walked a blond woman dressed in a business casual suit with the Foundation logo on a jacket.

"Is William Knight out of the Foundation?" the woman asked Devon. Devon frowned and looked at her. "Who the hell are you?" Devon asked.

"Trinity Jean Knight, Wilton Knight's daughter, and part of the Knight Industries board of Directors, who will be appointing you as Executive Director for _FLAG_ next week. Charles and Jennifer are also set to approve you as well. I want to also request that it's lone Agent, Michael Knight be there," Trinity said, a cool smile on her face….


	8. Meeting

_**Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend**_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)_

Chapter 8: Meeting

 _New York, New York, Knight Industries Technology,_ Michael and Devon and Jennifer Knight walked into the company headquarters as they were being escorted to a board room where they were going to be introduced to the new prospective head of _FLAG_ by a woman claiming to be a daughter of Wilton Knight. Jennifer was angry at the assassination of her father Wilton that happened 5 months ago. She had pleaded with LAPD to investigate the assassination but the only thing she had found so far was it was a cult like group known as _the League Of Assassins_ and that they went on missions based on who paid the most money. Jennifer was also on the President's Department of Justice that was still in the process of integrating _FLAG_ into the FBI. She stared at Michael, whom she had made amends after a terrorist had kidnapped Jennifer and Devon. She had compared Michael to her brother Garth, but they had made peace with each other.

"What is going on?" Jennifer asked Devon. Devon shrugged his shoulders as he he looked at his former friend's beautiful daughter's face. They all walked in to the conference room. They walked in to see Devon's niece who was also named Devon standing there. They also saw a beautiful young 25-year-old woman walk in.

"Hello. I'd like to introduce my recommendation for _FLAG's_ Executive Director as Devon Miles will be retiring at the end of the year. I'd like to introduce Miss Devon Miles, Niece to Devon Miles. She is a lawyer and has graciously agreed to take her uncle's place. Michael, you will help her with the transition," Trinity said. Jennifer stared at her. "Who are you?" She finally asked. Trinity smiled. "After all the time we've known each other sister, you don't know who I am? I am Trinity Jean Knight, daughter to Wilton Knight," Trinity said. Michael stared at her. "Miss Knight, I know Jennifer, and I knew Wilton. He never mentioned you," Michael protested. "That's because He didn't know who I was until fairly recently. Before his death, the woman you knew as Elizabeth Knight was in jail and had discovered who I was when I came to the jail where she was being held in a community jail not far from Smallville, Kansas & she had a Meteorite fragment and it affected me but not like Clark, nor did it give me gifts as it did to residents of Smallville. The color variation was green which activated my gifts," Trinity said.

"So you run _Knight Industries Technology?"_ Michael asked Trinity. The woman nodded. " I joined the military when I was 19. My tour was 2 ½ years in Russia aiding rebels in a war. My half-alien biology aided toughness during the war. Working in the military and in war-torn areas gave me experience I took with me into the workplace when I turned 21," Trinity said."I also studied to get into the FBI, I'm waiting for my final exam," she continued. Michael then frowned.

"I remember meeting you a few months ago in Smallville, Kansas during that meteor shower," Michael said. She nodded.

"I remember Martha Kent asking me to investigate a friend who worked for _LuthorCorp_ who died under suspicious circumstances and you were an FBI agent investigating the meteor hit not far from the Kent farm. That brought me into Lionel Luthor who had discovered my association with Wilton Knight," Michael continued.

"I reacquainted myself with Lionel through my friendship with Lex. He hit on me for a date, but I said no, and then I found blueprints for KARR," Trinity said.. She then pulled out a schematic that she had printed out of KARR, which bore the names of Wilton Knight and Lionel Luthor.

"I think we are in a whole lot of trouble," Michael said…

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Knight & Day

Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment)

Chapter 9: Knight Day

Present Day: 17-year-old Michael Long stared at the image of the blueprints on the monitor. He turned to stare at Natalia Knight, who looked the same way she did in 2001, in her 20s.

"So now what?" He asked. Natalia stared at the blueprints. "We have to get a copy of the LuthorCorp blueprints to compare this one to their version of the blueprints," She said. Michael folded his arms over his chest. "Where I'm from, the government would request this with threat of force or removal of their status," Michael stated. Natalia frowned. "The Conglomerate just took what they wanted. We don't have a hacker to hack LuthorCorp systems," Natalia said. Wilton smiled. "We do have a hacker, but Mr. Morgan is unavailable," Wilton said. Natalia nodded. She stared at Garth who was setting up the gigantic monitor screen and was setting up passwords for the computers.

"We're all set people," he said. "Any chance we can hack LuthorCorp's computer system?" Michael asked. "KITT KARR can do it," Garth said. Natalia nodded, and the two computerized vehicles began to hack into LuthorCorp computers and within 10 minutes they had all the government contracts CEO Alexander Luthor was involved in.

"We have a partial match to the blueprints of the original Knight Automated Roving Robot. This particular vehicle is a corvette with a twin turbine," KITT finally said. Michael cursed as he he knew both KITT KARR didn't have the twin turbine engines. Dr. Barstow came in and saw the blueprints on the monitor.

"How in the hell did He get the blueprints?" She said as she saw both the LuthorCorp LexCorp logo.

"Lionel was a co-signer and co-designer of KARR back in the day. Back in the day, KARR killed 7 generals during a test. Horrified, Wilton Knight, Your Wilton Knight set out to design something safer for whoever he chose to be his pilot. According to these files titled the KITT Project, Ken Franklyn was the original pilot until he was killed by CJ Jackson, a criminal from the other side. Lex took the opportunity to rebuild KARR to try and sell it," Wilton said. Natalia frowned.

"He needs to be stopped," she said. "Let's scan for the alternate KARR," Michael suggested. Garth pulled up on the big screen and then they began to do a radiation scan.

"Damn! We got it! Vegas!" Garth said joyfully. Bonnie looked at the blueprint and frowned. "This prototype that Lex built is a throwback to the original version of KARR. Our version was built by Trinity Knight, and she installed some Kryptonian technology into the car. Our version of both KITT KARR is better than the LuthorCorp one. Lex is planning to sell the prototype to the army, but according to a secret memo, Lex programmed the car to kill them. He is running for President, by the way, but the generals He wants to kill don't want him for President. They think He would be bad for our country," Bonnie said.

"Let's go stop this bad boy then," Michael said. Garth stared at him. "Mr. Long, He has information on you and He could have you sent to a private school of his choosing since you are still a minor. What we can do to prevent that is simple. You do what our Michael Long did and take my last name," Garth suggested. Charles looked surprised as he had come back in to gather some documents.

"You are so much unlike our Garth," He commented. Garth smiled. "Neither are you, Dr. Graiman. In my reality you are a corrupt Regent who killed his daughter simply because she didn't complete an assignment," Garth replied. He had hacked into the Social Security's website and created a Social Security card for "Michael Anderson Knight" and he printed a temporary card from a nearby printer.

"Your legal name is now Michael Anderson Knight," Garth said. Michael stared at the new Social Security card. "How do we pass me off as your brother?" He asked.

"We could create a backstory where you were in Malawi, studying at an extremely private school," Charles suggested. Michael nodded.

"Be very careful with both KITT KARR," Garth warned Michael and Natalia as the two you people climbed into both vehicles, Michael in KITT, Natalia in KARR.

"KITT, see if you can find that renegade KARR as quick as you can," Mike asked. Natalia came up on the heads-Up display. Both vehicles were headed to destiny….

To Be Continued…..


	10. Knight With Destiny

Knight Rider: Funeral of a friend

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Baros Swanson are used by permission. Smallville characters are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment)

Chapter 10: Knight with Destiny

Metropolis, Kansas: 1am. Michael Knight stared at the estate he knew from his own reality. In his own reality it was dead, it's Patriarch, Lionel Luthor was killed for disobeying a Government command. This one held an even deadlier secret as the heir to Lionel Luthor's estate was going to attempt to take the Presidency with a dangerous prototype that was built like the original Knight Automated Roving Robot. Michael Long was now legally dead thanks to the son of Wilton Knight who took the 17-Year-Old Michael Long and recreated him into Michael Knight.

"Do we have him?" Natalia said over the Foundation Carrier wave that functioned like an internal comms unite between the two vehicles. Lex's version of KARR would not have access to it, and both knew it. Both were from different realities brought to ours and now they are attempting to stop Alexander Joseph Luthor from ruling the United States with an iron fist.

"Are we set?" Garth said as he came up on the heads-up display. "Can You get us a weapon update on what Lex has that thing?" Michael asked. Garth nodded. "I've asked Charles to help us. He'll send you the info via Email so have KITT check your email," Garth said.

"What's email?" He asked. In his reality electronic mail was reserved for government officials, so he didn't have access and computer access was limited. Natalia came upon the heads-up display. "Electronic mail that's faster than the standard mail. From what I knew from my reality, The Conglomerate gave all people email access if they paid the fees, which most did. The standard mail was slower, apparently even here, which is where Kal-El lives, who everyone in every reality aspires to want to be," she said. "Miss Knight, I'm detecting a vehicle coming our way," KARR said as Natalia stared at the heads-up display to see a 1987 Firebird Trans Am coming toward them.

"Crap! Mike, we have KARR coming our way and Lex is driving," Natalia said. Michael looked at her beautiful face on the heads-Up display and nodded.

"Michael, I'm detecting mini-missiles loaded on the sides and underneath the scanner," KITT noted. He glanced at one part of the HUD and saw one of the missiles come his way. On the HUD the words Ski Mode lit up and the car was on two wheels for 3 seconds as the missiles flew by. KARR fired a laser toward the car but bounced off the hood.

"KARR scan that damn thing for weaknesses," Natalia screamed, and the vehicle brought up on its HUD a 360 3-Dimensional view of the car. The vehicle then wirelessly shared it with KITT.

"So, Lex's techs built it exactly like the KARR from 1981," Michael noted. He pressed a button which revealed the vehicle was carrying missiles of its own as was KARR.

"Lex is preparing to fire, Mr. Knight," KITT announced. Natalia popped up again on the HUD. "Mike, we need to talk to him. Talk some sense into him," She implored. The much younger man nodded and they opened up a conference call.

Lex stared in surprise as both Michael Knight and Natalia Knight came up on his two monitor screens.

"Lex Luthor, I presume?" Michael asked. Lex nodded. "My name is Michael Knight and the driver of the other car is Natalia Knight, my sister from another reality. Lex we know you are wanting to take over the presidency and you plan on killing the 7 Generals you have being held in in one of the rooms in your estate. You created something Wilton Knight never intended to be used as a weapon. Stop this madness or we will destroy you and your car," Michael said.

"I will not, Mr. Knight. I must control and have it all! You two are the only thing standing in my way," Lex screamed.

"Does that car have an AI chip in it?" Michael asked. After a minute, KARR replied, "No,"

"Pardon me, Mr. Knight, but he's about to fire again," KITT interrupted.

"Are the new shields ready," Natalia asked KARR. The Artificial Intelligence responded with a positive. "I need you to cover both KITT KARR," She ordered.

The Trans Am fires another batch of missiles but it detonated against the Kryptonian shield technology that had been programmed into KARR.

"He's going to fire again," Michael said and they fired missiles to destroy the missiles that Lex fired toward them. An explosion rocked the 3 vehicles.

3 days later-Police righted up the Trans Am. "Hey Dr. Graiman, we got Lex, but he's dead. This car didn't have the nano-skin that KITT KARR had. Also, KITT KARR are gone," Detective Stevens said. Sarah came over. "Bob's right. We've had a team looking at tire tracks that match both KITT KARR, but they are gone," she said.

"Where did they go?" Garth asked as he walked over…

Gotham City, the Mirror Universe: Natalia climbed out of KARR as they were in an alleyway. "Where are we?" She asked…


End file.
